


Recurring Dreams 复现梦

by nattraven



Category: Fate/Grand Order, The Odyssey - Homer, The Penelopiad - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, I planed a pwp really, Plot Twists with a Tiny Bit of Porn, Top!Circe, memory tricks, mild violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 来迦勒底以后，奥德修斯会做梦。他睁开眼睛，仍然记得那冰冷小手掐着他脖子的触感。又或者，奥德赛隐去的细节并不只有雅典娜送他的礼物。人们为了不同的理由扭曲故事。
Relationships: Circe/Odysseus, Odysseus/Penelope
Kudos: 12





	Recurring Dreams 复现梦

**Author's Note:**

> 奥德赛，FGO以及The Penelopiad设定混着用。主要是为了我爽而瞎编，问就是原典很有问题我更有问题。斜线前后有意义。

刚来迦勒底时，奥德修斯发现自己仍然保留着异闻带的记忆，而泛人类史的部分则存在不连续的空白。除此之外，他还会做些怪梦，他把其中的一部份告诉了御主。  
“记忆上的空白？大概是因为异闻带的影响而召唤不完全吧。至于做梦，很可能是一种补完丢失记忆的方式。”御主点点头，“至少玛修是这么告诉我的。实在记不得就去翻翻奥德赛吧，说不定能对上呢。”  
英灵原本想再说些什么。毕竟睡魔的梦来自两个不同的出口，通过牙骨门的梦是永不会实现的幻影，而通过角骨门的梦——最好还是不要再想下去。于是他礼貌地道谢，告辞了。  
当晚他在自己房间的黑暗中睁开眼睛，仍然记得那冰冷小手掐着他脖子的触感，耳边隐约回荡着振翅的声音。于是奥德修斯不再睡了，翻开白天御主几乎是强行塞给他的奥德赛。

“……当塞西用长棒点你时，你必须拔出身边的剑冲上去做出要杀她的样子。她将惊恐退缩，并请你跟她上床……”

不对，梦里喀耳刻一早就发现了他藏着的剑。惊慌只持续了一瞬间，她灵巧地扑打着翅膀跳起，躲开了他的剑锋，挥舞手中的长杖狠狠击中他的脑袋——托赫耳墨斯的福，他没有像其他人一样被变成猪，但魔女不犯同样的错误，她有的是对付人类的魔咒。一阵天旋地转，他发现自己动弹不得，仰面躺在地上，自己的剑尖抵着脖颈。一道冰冷的血线缓缓流下来。  
“我是搞不懂为什么麦粥没有用啦。”女妖娇小的脸孔凑近，粉色长发垂下来，几乎要拂过他的脸，“但你有副好皮囊。”她伸出小手拨开挡在他眼前的一缕额发，他挣扎着想躲开，但仍然动不了。  
“可是掀主人的桌子可不是亚该亚人做客应有的礼节吧？”  
“合格的主人也不会在客人的食物里下毒。”他知道这多半会激怒她，但他忍不住。  
他尝试想踢开她，但没有神的帮助，凡人无法对抗女妖的魔法。她的翅膀投下阴影，仿佛在进一步侵犯他私人空间。“拉厄特斯的儿子，伊萨卡的奥德修斯，金棒神斩杀巨人者的曾孙，凭着诡计骗开了特洛伊城门——但我看你要先学会信任。”她咯咯笑道，冰冷的小手抚过他的面庞，逐渐下滑，在他动脉处逐渐收紧，“首先要学会放下剑，与人交颈而眠。”  
接下来是他没有告诉御主的部分。交颈而眠？那梦里他一整夜都没有合眼。而醒来之后他很长一段时间不想再入睡。

他还没有在迦勒底见过喀耳刻。倒是自从他在厨房喝了麦粥而无事发生的消息传开后，他收到了各路从者（大部分他都不认识）主动送来的奇怪食品，连御主也找到他，耳根发红地塞给他几块巧克力。  
奥德修斯的不解只持续了片刻。一番思考后，这变得很好解释，迦勒底厨房里有着来自不同时代的各色食物，出于谨慎他选择了自己熟悉的那一种。他吃的时候没觉察出异样，但后来在和其他从者的闲聊中听说了情人节（圣杯给的现代知识倒是挺全面）时迦勒底差点变成猪圈的惨状。于是答案不言自明。  
“……喀耳刻还是这样吗？”他看着那些巧克力问。  
御主立刻露出被揭穿阴谋的懊恼表情。“就这么一直放着很浪费嘛。”  
“不过，嗯……不过她不是坏人哦。”御主又说，“其实挺率性可爱的，是自然的鹰之魔女嘛。”  
奥德修斯哑然失笑。

自然和率性，还有点天真。御主如此评价，说到底也没什么错。你无法跟自然之力讲道理，海浪将船只撕成两半时也同样无辜又无情。她的小手掐得他眼前发黑，四位侍女一齐上前将他拖到喀耳刻的床上——她们是泉、林和入海的圣河的女儿，各个具有凡人无法抵抗的神力。他最后看见喀耳刻再次挥了挥长杖，然后迷雾笼罩住他的眼睛。  
他呼吸变得急促，这和在战场上倒有点相似，不知道攻击会从何处来。之前紧缚四肢的魔力似乎暂时消退了一些。他张了张嘴，想开口说话，但喀耳刻伸出纤细食指制止了他。  
“嘘——”他听见她耳语道，“我知道你想要什么，水手，你们总是想要同样的东西。但现在不是你跟我谈条件的时候。我可以杀了你，或者将你变成懦夫。但我眼下想要欢愉与陪伴。”有人分开了他的双腿，冰凉柔软的，别人皮肤的触感，女妖的不朽衣衫轻柔抚过。“所以安静，赫耳墨斯的曾孙，我不会重伤你，至少今晚不会。”  
权衡利弊片刻后，他顺从地点点头。于是女妖笑起来。  
“你很聪明。你不想死，我也不想你死。”鹰之女妖凑近了些，尖耳朵边的羽毛蹭着他的脸，“乖一点，等下别叫得太大声。你的同伴们虽然外表变成了猪，但还保留人的心智呢。”  
他别开脸，索性闭上眼睛。

奥德修斯凝视着自己房间的天花板。漂流的十年间他不是没想过死。最绝望的时刻他宁可死去，至少在冥府里，亡魂有给生者托梦的权利，他可以告诉佩涅洛佩不要再等——特勒马卡斯已经接近成年，她可以嫁给喜欢的任何人，又或者，只要等得足够久，他一定能与佩涅洛佩再见。  
是的，如果喀耳刻不曾派他去地府，或者他不曾见过阿喀琉斯和其他人的亡魂，他会这么做的。毕竟，人要死去比想象中的更容易，无论是勇敢的战士还是不小心摔死的冒失鬼，亚该亚人死后去的都是同一个地方，他不会错过她。但他曾经渡过洋川，活着来到过哈德斯的领地。在那里，他遵循女妖的指示，挖出一腕尺见方的壕沟，在边缘浇上蜜与乳，再来是甜酒，然后是清水，最后将牺牲的血灌满壕沟。亡灵成群现身，争先恐后想要一尝鲜血的滋味——只有血再次流过它们，亡灵才能再一次会想起为人时的经历。  
而他拿着剑守在壕沟边，赶开其他的亡者，只等待先知的预言。  
亡灵的哭号他已经听得够多了，比暴风雨时的大海更加可怕，哭诉地府的可怖与孤独，嚎叫宁可在人世为奴也不愿在阴间称王。不，他不全是因为胆怯，他不愿自己以那样的形态再见到佩涅洛佩，也不愿见到她变成苍白狰狞、不肯安息的死者。她应当永远属于被阳光眷顾的土地。  
或许正因如此，奥德修斯想，佩涅洛佩才不存在于异闻带。追求永生神话时代和不肯转世的死者又有什么分别？他不配再见到她了。  
他不该在这个梦之后想起她，那感觉近似背叛——但又真的不该吗？与喀耳刻共枕的第一晚充满陌生的恐惧，精明的、依赖仔细观察对手做出决定的奥德修斯不得不被迫交出依赖的五感，如同被剥去盔甲、夺走武器的战士。你问喀耳刻打开他的时候，水手在想什么？他在想，多年前那个婚礼当晚，在上了锁的婚房里，不满十五岁的佩涅洛佩独自面对他时，是否怀着同样的恐惧。  
  
和佩涅洛佩相信的不同，他不是到那天晚上才正眼看她。是的，尽管所有的聚会（甚至包括她自己的婚宴）上，人们的眼睛都黏在光彩照人的海伦身上，没人真正注意她，但也给了奥德修斯绝好的机会观察她。觥筹交错中，他记得那双眼睛，属于丑女孩的，坚硬愤怒又冰冷的眼睛。和海伦被无数的爱浇灌出的动人明眸不同，那是双知道自己处境不利、又不得不只依靠自己的人的眼睛。  
等到新婚之夜，众人欢闹一番，锁上门不怀好意地等着听响动，那双眼睛转过来看着他。  
她走上前，仰起脸来：“做你该做的，摸着黑你也勉强能把我当成我的表亲。”她倒像个斯巴达公主，如果双腿没有抖得那么厉害的话。  
奥德修斯叹了口气：“你太看轻自己了。“他又俯身耳语道：“我不会伤害你。这事若做的正确，不会痛的。但门外的人——不妨这样说，结婚是社会允许的强暴，不听到满意他们绝不会离开。我听人说你很聪明，如果你能假装哭叫几声再好不过，这样他们会走开，我们就有一整晚的时间了解彼此，成为朋友。”  
她仍然很害怕，但不再发抖了。“这我倒是可以做到。”她回答，“我已经哭得够多了。”  
多天真的回答啊。他想，现在他审视这些梦的碎片，觉得仿佛是哪一位神灵听到了他们的谈话，决心要让他们陷入更大的不幸里去。佩涅洛佩在他离家的二十年中所流下的眼泪或许能填满整片海，但那一晚她没有哭，而他为此隐约感到骄傲。他们谈论很多东西，机敏的奥德修斯天生就是倾听者，他恰到好处地提问，仔细收集线索，观颜察色——  
“——这样便能得知人心中真正渴求之物。”那晚，他对佩涅洛佩这样说，“三姐妹正是抽出这条最重要的红线来操纵人，欲望与秘密比刀剑都强大。”  
“那你也想要这种力量吗？”佩涅洛佩问他。  
“觊觎神的力量会招致灾祸。”他说，“不，伊卡柳斯的女儿。我只是力所能及地保卫自己的生活——你很快就会发现，伊萨卡不比斯巴达，人要利用好手边的一切去幸存。”  
“包括我的嫁妆和我吗？”佩涅洛佩问，“父亲怀疑你在比赛里动了手脚。”  
奥德修斯不为所动。“我要和谁去策划这样的阴谋？”他低声笑道，“人人都想与你和你的嫁妆结婚，与斯巴达结盟，这千真万确，我也很高兴你比传闻中还要聪明得多，作为伴侣，这品质给我一千个海伦我也不交换。但是，伊卡柳斯的女儿，偶尔也把尖锐的智慧收起来吧。给我讲讲为什么他们管你叫’小鸭子’？”  
“你要先告诉我你腿上的伤疤怎么来的。”  
当然，人要获取秘密，就要拿出自己的来交换。于是他讲了那个到外祖父领地上作客打猎，却被山猪意外袭击的故事。佩涅洛佩抱着膝盖坐在床上，一言不发地听着。末了，她说：  
“你有没有想过，走进陷阱里的可能不仅仅是山猪？”  
“我想你得再说明白些。”但他已经隐隐约约有所觉察。  
似乎意识到自己刚才的冒失，佩涅洛佩只是摇了摇头。“该我了。”她说，“在我出生不久，我的父亲伊卡柳斯曾得到过我将来会置他于死地的预言，于是他向震地神献上祭祀，愿意交出我来破除这个预言——他把我从悬崖上扔进了海里。”  
“但他忘了我的母亲是个水中仙女，尽管我不能够像她那样天生自如地游泳，但仍能勉强浮在海浪之上。就在我被淹死之前，有群鸭子救了我，将我带回岸边。父亲见了这一幕，改变了主意，将我养大。”  
啊，所以那解释了她宴会上那双冰冷愤怒的眼睛。奥德修斯想，第一次尝试过后，伊卡柳斯畏惧了，他仍然害怕这个女儿，却不敢再轻易尝试杀死她，于是急于把她嫁掉。  
“所以，我在想，也许。”她沉思片刻，开口了，“或许我们都是失败阴谋的幸存者。”  
“你是说，我的外祖父不愿兑现承诺，想要独吞给我的钱财吗？”他平静地说出了她的暗示。佩涅洛佩眼中闪过戒备，她仍不能确定自己是否能信任对方，但她克制得很好。  
“也许你是对的。”片刻之后，他轻轻笑了，“我想你肯定是听过了他的好名声，他自称是赫耳墨斯之子，小偷，盗贼，骗子，据说这辈子从未讲过一句真话。是的，你很可能是对的。我们都是幸存者。”  
她点点头，冰凉的指尖寻找到了他的手，捏了捏。“那么，你就是我的盟友了。”她说。  
  
记忆或幻觉，复现梦如同雨水般落下，这些细微的时刻根本不会写在史诗里，不会被记住和传颂，因而英灵奥德修斯对此感到陌生——在这里他是个寻找同谋的骗子，是被命运困住的人，不是什么无畏机敏的冒险家。他原以为是自己凭借狡黠与一点运气赢得了她，婚礼当晚他就找到了佩涅洛佩的那条红线。但直到他被强行拖到喀耳刻的床上时，佩涅洛佩那夜举止的另一重意义才开始浮现。  
若敌人暂时无法战胜，那就想办法结盟。  
于是他听见自己像那个新婚之夜一样开口了，只不过这次他在相反的位置，声音嘶哑而颤抖。  
“喀耳刻，别……”  
起初，喀耳刻并没有听他说话的兴趣，只是加大了掐他脖子的力度，第二天那里一定会留下淤青——如果他能活到第二天。他听见自己短装撕裂的声音，最先进来的是抹着油膏的打转的纤细手指，然后手指的数量逐渐增多，玩闹般地屈起又伸直。他勉强咽下呻吟，然后有什么坚硬的东西毫不留情地进入他，他差点痛呼出声。灼烧的剧痛又渐渐变成快感。等他完全硬起来之后她停下了手上的动作，又来骑他。她兴奋时在他后背留下道道抓痕，如动物刻划树木标记领地，放缓时又附身舔去他的眼泪。  
可让他感到恐惧的是，喀耳刻那对大鹰的翅膀始终温柔地将他收拢藏好，如同佩涅洛佩的粉臂在欢爱后搂抱住他。佩涅洛佩的手指轻轻摩挲他的后颈与发尾——她总是喜欢这么做，还开玩笑说他该把头发绑起来，戴上面纱，换上她的华服与首饰，走上集市，绝不会有人认出来这是机警的伊萨卡王。  
“琥珀很衬你的眼睛。”她指尖轻轻绕起他一缕头发，“我有这么一条项链，我们应该试试，别人问起，就说你是我新买的女奴。”  
“那你恐怕还要跟人解释，为什么你要买一个哑巴，还要给她盛装打扮。”奥德修斯低声笑道，“人们不傻，会看出来的。”  
“看出来最好。”佩涅洛佩眼睛亮起来，“这比你往土地里撒盐还有用，人人都会觉得你真的疯了。”  
“佩涅洛佩，”他叹了口气，“伊萨卡有一个装疯避战的王就够了。我们还需要一个王后管理土地与牛羊呢。”  
奥德修斯忍不住为这段梦境微笑，尽管他爱着佩涅洛佩，但作为英灵，爱更像预先写好的概念——他能成为英灵，正是因为他坚持要回去，爱是他作为英灵存在的一部分，因此难以描述。复现梦带来的，这些轻易就消失的时刻让他有自己仍是人类的错觉，无论如何坚持提醒自己已是英灵，沉湎过去毫无意义，他还是很珍惜这样的时刻。

但奥德修斯内心仍有一部分疑心这是睡魔的恶作剧，也许是圣杯的诱惑，或许是别的什么在推动这些复现梦。他无法阻挡解决难题的诱惑。于是某一日，他找到了迦勒底的文职人员，要求访问图书馆与泛人类史数据库的权限——或许不能找到盖棺定论的信息，但看过总比没看过要强。  
面对御主和其他人的疑惑，他再自然不过地回答：“对于冒险，了解自己和了解敌人一样重要，御主，我希望能祝你们一臂之力。”想了想，他又补充道，“尽管不再是人类……我也很想念佩涅洛佩，即使无法再见到，我也想再回忆起来，看到她的一点痕迹就很高兴了。”  
如他所料，这话一出，御主几乎顿时就让步了。“唉，要是伊阿宋有你一半对佩涅洛佩……就好了。”御主苦恼地小声说，“看着年轻时的美狄亚小姐总是让人觉得心碎呢。”  
“美狄亚……喀耳刻的侄女吗？”  
“嗯？您找我吗？”明快温柔的声音，一个浅色头发的女孩从不远处的档案柜探出头，小步走过来，好奇地打量着他。  
“哇，所以这就是让姑姑前辈愤而剪了短发、单恋许久的男人吗！”少女眨眨眼睛，又低下头，“对不起哦，因为好奇太久所以就忍不住说出来了。”  
“她并不爱我。”奥德修斯困惑地说，“她只是……做了她自己。”  
然后他听到御主失望地叹了口气。“我们走吧，美狄亚，你不是说还要去厨房试试新料理吗？”  
有趣的反应。这么说迦勒底的这位喀耳刻和复现梦里有些不一样。  
当晚，复现梦如约而至。这一次很安静，看样子是在他伊萨卡宫殿里的宴会厅里，他听见连绵雨声。  
“他们说你善于解决问题，我的丈夫。”佩涅洛佩正俯身照料火堆，“但你有时候会为了解开一个结，又打了一个更难解的结。”

奥德修斯当然知道她是在说海伦那场婚约带来的一连串麻烦。是他提出那个求婚者盟约，若有人将海伦从她选择的爱人身边夺走，所有人都应去讨伐那个破坏规则的人。盟约本意是为了避免亚该亚内部无意义的纷争——伊萨卡从中得不到任何好处，却没想到敌人来自特洛伊，而阿伽门农征服的野心想要驱赶所有人上战场。  
他装疯的把戏最终还是被拆穿——毕竟他没有真的疯到能看着自己的儿子被杀死在眼前却不为所动。阿伽门农临走前威胁，如不带兵一同前往特洛伊，就要将伊萨卡变成焦土。  
这些佩涅洛佩全都知道，因此她才配合他演那些装疯的滑稽剧。或许她也知道他正是利用那个盟约获得了廷达俄瑞斯的支持，后者帮他在赛跑中作弊，赢得了佩涅洛佩。  
“想把你藏起来，藏到除我之外谁也找不到的地方去。”出征的前一夜，佩涅洛佩抱紧了他，罔顾自己比丈夫小了不止一圈的事实。“你是我的丈夫，让别人去为了海伦流血吧——阿伽门农凭什么从我这里夺走你。”  
奥德修斯在黑暗里睁开眼睛。脱下的埃己斯的眼睛部分泛着淡淡荧光，对他报以凝视。  
喀耳刻绝不会这样说。复现梦里，她大部分时间待他如战利品，兴致来时听他讲故事，对他珍爱摆弄。有时候她会藏起奥德修斯的披风，故意让短装遮不住的那些伤疤和红痕愈合得很慢，这样他那些手下人能盯着看更久。是的，他怀疑她选择把他们变回来只是为了享受这样的时刻。或许还有可怜士兵们称颂她为慷慨女主人的时刻——她喜欢别人依赖她。反正，不是他微不足道的威胁——只要她乐意，男人们带来的武器随时可以指向他们自己。  
某次梦里，他听见自己假装不经意问起喀耳刻的魔术。“把男人变成猪？这是很简单的魔术。”魔女大笑着回答，“我都用不着改变本质，你们本来就是这样的生物——小猪仔还要更好些呢。”她歪着脑袋打量着他，眼神闪亮像小孩子拿到新玩具，“但你作弊了。”  
他理当恨她。他不清楚自己的部下知道多少喀耳刻对他做的事，但他们看着他的时候目光会从面孔移到脖颈、胸口、以及更暧昧的位置。他从喀耳刻的居所里出来时，有人会吹起口哨，他报以微笑。跟着他来到喀耳刻门前的欧吕洛卡斯恐怕知道大部分实情，这个秘密显然给了他日后挑战奥德修斯的勇气——  
他感到一阵恶心。他记得欧吕洛卡斯后来无视他的命令，趁他熟睡时，带领其余部下宰杀了阿波罗的牛羊，因神罚一起葬身海底。而喀耳刻此前早已警告过他。他不知道该恨谁。

或者他该忘掉所有这些，哪怕复现梦真的从角骨门来，那也都是死者的虚影了。  
不过睡魔或许不这么想。  
黎明之前，奥德修斯被伤口痛醒。风从黑暗的海上吹来，火堆已经熄灭，他冷得再也无法入睡。于是他干脆披上厚重毛皮，走到门厅。借着拂晓前暗蓝色的天光，他看见喀耳刻站在花园里，脚边的篮子里是新摘下的草药。（她说过有些草药只能在特定时间采摘才有作用。）魔女没注意到他，或者注意到了也并不在意。借着翅膀，她灵敏地跳上断了半截的立柱，就那么站着，遥望翻涌的铁灰色大海。风吹起她不朽的衣衫与发丝，不久之后黎明女神的玫瑰色手指点亮东方。那对大鹰的翅膀挥开黑暗，仿佛呼应黎明女神似的，闪着耀眼光辉带着她向着朦胧的灰蓝天宇飞去。无论他如何忌惮她，那是美，无可辩驳的，像一柄长枪一样将他钉在原地。  
他对美并非毫无认知，他也曾经是海伦的追求者之一。美有自己的一套法则——即使在特洛伊战争最惨烈的时候，双方士兵们看到海伦走过城墙上的身影依然会屏住呼吸，他早该知道了，美不是柔弱无害，像奖品一样可以赢得占有的东西，美嗜血又无情，要求牺牲。人们为海伦献上雅典，献上特洛伊，献上为她征战的千艘亚该亚战船。美要求爱与爱的证明。海伦能做到，喀耳刻恐怕也能做到。  
奥德修斯在想是否有人曾经告诉过她这一点，但这是个罕有人迹的岛屿，奇迹发生与一朵花开放同样无人注意。然后，有什么东西自他脑中倏忽一闪，仿佛织机交错复杂的线阵中瞥见了转瞬即逝的红线，于是他沿着轨迹追了下去：  
“喀耳刻，美丽的大洋神之女。”天完全亮起来之后，他听见自己高声呼唤她，“你不许水手离开，那你自己真正离开过这座岛吗？”  
喀耳刻像只真正的鹰一样，停在窗边打量着他。“奥德修斯，奥德修斯。”她说，“你太聪明，也太傲慢了。”  
没过多久，喀耳刻便打发他去冥界。  
“你不满足直接杀死我了吗？”他望着坐在露台边缘上的鹰女。  
“说不好。”她居高临下，长杖横在身前，玩味地看着他，“既然你真这么想离开，我便要你去听取先知对旅途的预言，如果你中间不小心死了，那只能怪你倒霉。”  
“我请求你别这么做。”他说，“从未有人从哈德斯的领地回来过。”  
“那你放弃不就行了。”喀耳刻眯起眼睛回答，“要么去，要么永远留下来。或许你还能在那里打听到你妻子的消息呢。”想到这里，她满不在乎地笑了笑，“就像我说的，她可能嫁给别人，也可能早就领先你一步死去。要我说，为了你自己好，你最好别去知道，我一直觉得智慧对于你们男人来说是不是过重的负担——”她暗示性地瞥了一眼长杖，“而我总是很乐意帮忙减轻这些负担。”  
他们对视了一会儿，接着他走开了。  
第二天，他们在海滩上造船。

奥德修斯再一次挣扎着醒来，复现梦来的时间和内容越来越不讲道理。他决定找机会再和御主谈谈——不，他还没准备好再次直接面对喀耳刻，无论迦勒底的这个有多不一样。  
“她深爱着你。”御主看着他，“她对圣杯许下的愿望是——”  
“御主，别在这里说。”奥德修斯抬手阻止，“比起这个，我更想知道，英灵的本质是什么？”  
“什么？”御主挠了挠头，“人类的信念吧……”  
“故事，我们的本质是被相信的故事。”奥德修斯说，“强烈的信念与魔术共生的产物，您问起我的愿望时，我曾说过想再见到妻子，但我们已经不再是人类了——生前的记忆会被传说替代，尤其是更早的英灵。传说，或者人们相信什么几乎定义我们的一切。”  
“所以？”御主疑惑地看着他。  
“请听我说完。”奥德修斯说，“复现梦之后，我认为鹰之魔女的英灵是这样……生前的我负有一部分责任。”  
“唉，也不是你的问题啊。等待也是她自己……”  
“不，不是您想象的那样。”奥德修斯说，“我说的是鹰之魔女的英灵。”  
“我还是不明白。”  
“御主，倘若你真的读过荷马史诗，就知道我以什么闻名。”狡猾的冒险者苦笑道，“而《奥德赛》里，站在腓尼基人的宫殿里讲述这个故事的人，被人相信的人，被传颂记住的人，不是生前的喀耳刻，是我啊。”  
“……难道那些都是虚假的吗？”  
奥德修斯平静地回望着御主：“我为人类奥德修斯能想到的辩解是，有些伤害无法说出口——如果大部分人都对此视而不见、甚至转开眼睛的话，那就不妨换个角度美化它。虽然身为人类时我并不知道还有英灵存在，但知道故事本身拥有力量，我利用了它。”  
“但是……！难道真正的喀耳刻就从来没有——但是我们在艾尤岛——”  
“你看，这就是人类愿意选择相信什么的作用。”英灵说，“至于你说真正的喀耳刻到底怀有什么态度——”

“我信守承诺，明日将祝福你们航行顺利。你既然已从冥界归来，说明你还有勇气再为妻子死第二次。”她眼中所有的色彩都在剧烈燃烧，“奥德修斯，但这也不会让我停止恨你。”  
  
“——我不知道。”他最终说，“但我愿意去见见迦勒底的这位鹰之魔女，我想，无论如何，我对此负有一点责任。”  
但也别太傲慢了。他心中另一个声音说，人各自有道路。即使是任人讲述的故事，也许会长出与当初完全不同的支叉来。  



End file.
